


Strange

by NimhsChild



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimhsChild/pseuds/NimhsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Takes a look at a "what if" scenario of how Jack and Sam might fall in love. Total fluff and mainly just written to get this story out of my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange

Jack smiled as he walked into Sam’s lab. She looked up form the report she was reading and smiled before going back to her work. She was used getting used to him quietly wondering around her lab.

“Did you need something sir?” Sam asked quietly  
“Need?” Jack replied “No didn’t need anything. Had a few questions, but they can wait”  
“I kind of need to get this report read and then talk to General Hammond, ask what you want to ask”  
“So you and Captain Hanson”  
“That’s not really a question”  
“There’s gotta be a story there. I just can’t wrap my head around the fact that you two were together. I mean you’re so smart and he was so nuts”  
“I told you, I have a soft spot for the lunatic fringe. Was that all you wanted?”  
“I feel like there’s something your still not telling me. Were a team Sam, lives in each others hands, and all that…”  
“Jonas and I have a daughter”  
“WHAT”  
“Sir, please lower your voice. We have a daughter. It’s in my file”  
“Yea, I may not have read that too closely, so a daughter you say”  
“Harper is 16 months old. I have her in daycare, when I’m off world she stays with Dr. Frasier. Is there anything else you need sir, I really want to get this report read and talk to the general so I can go home and be with my daughter”  
“Ok. See you around”

Jack smiled at Sam before leaving quickly. Sam got her work done a light speed before hurrying home and eating dinner with her daughter. Just as she was about to put Harper down for bed the doorbell rang. Sam answered it and was shocked to see Jack on the other side.

“Sir? Are we needed at the base?” Sam asked  
“No. I…uh…I felt bad for prying into your life. Wanted to say sorry” Jack replied, “I should have known this wouldn’t be a good time. I can go”  
“Come in. You drove all the way across town. I was just putting Harper down”

Jack smiled and sat quietly on Sam’s couch. She joined him a few moments later with Harper who was sucking on a bottle. 

“I am sorry. I should have left your personal life alone” Jack said softly  
“You were right, we should know more about each other.” Sam replied, “I just like to limit the people who know about my daughter and her father.”  
“I get it. She looks so much like you”  
“Thanks. Jonas hated that. He didn’t want a girl and certainly didn’t want one who looked exactly like me. I sure picked a winner in him didn’t I?”  
“He was an idiot. I should go. That little angel is almost asleep and I’m sure I’m interrupting your routine. I can see my self out”

Jack smiled and stood up quietly. He turned to leave before quickly turning back and dropping a kiss on Harper’s head. He quickly left and sighed as he got into his truck. He knew he was falling for his second in command now, he was so screwed. 

EIGHT YEARS LATER

Jack sighed as he sat down on his couch. He looked at the pictures around him and smiled softly. In the years since Jack had found out about Sam’s daughter he had grown closer to both of them. When she was about three Harper stopped calling him Uncle Jack and started calling him Daddy. Sam actually didn’t mind, Jack was a good role model for her daughter and loved her daughter dearly. Jack sighed, he wished so hard that he could actually be Harpers father. He thought he would never have the chance to be a parent again, and the little moments he stole with that little girl made him ache for more. There was a knock at the door and it opened before a blond blur flew into his arms. Jack smiled as he kissed Harpers head and she as hugged him tightly.  
“Hi daddy” Harper said softly  
“Hi sweetie” Jack replied “How was school this week?”  
“Tell him what happened peanut” Sam said as she walked into the cabin and set down her bags  
“Tommy said you weren’t my real daddy because you and mommy are just friends” Harper said softly “But I told him you were too my daddy because you love me and take care of me”  
“I love you Harper, you are one smart girl”  
“Love you too daddy”

Harper hugged Jack once more before moving to sit on the floor and reading the book Sam handed her. Jack nodded towards the door and Sam followed him out to the back of the cabin.

“You look like you need to say something,” Jack said softly  
“Thank you” Sam replied, “I wanted to say thank you for helping me raise her and everything you did for dad. You really are like family. I appreciate all you’ve done”  
“You’re welcome. I’ve enjoyed all the time I’ve gotten with Harper. I wanted to talk to you before the guys got here anyway; I’ve accepted a transfer to DC. Hammond’s stepping down and they want me to replace him. My last act was approving your transfer to Nevada”  
“That’s a lot of space between us”  
“Yea, but I’m kind of hoping it will bring us closer”  
“How so?”  
“I’ve been in love with you for nearly eight years Sam. Ever since I met Harper I have been falling for you. I’m hoping you feel the same. God I hope you feel the same”  
“I do, Jack”  
Jack smiled and kissed Sam softly. She smiled as they parted and wrapped her arms around him. Jack kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on the top of her hair.

“Is it totally insane that I want to ask you to marry me right now?” Jack asked softly  
“I’ve always loved the crazy ones. Jack if you asked, I would say yes, right here right now” Sam replied

Jack beamed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring. He slipped it on her finger before kissing her passionately. Both parted when they heard a car door close and smiled as they walked back into the cabin to greet Daniel and Teal’c. Sam and Jack smiled at each other; maybe they would get there happily ever after, after all.


End file.
